Temporary
by EzhaKna
Summary: "Di masa itu, masa depan. Karamatsu tidak ada."


"O-oi! Kusomatsu, bangun bodoh!"

"Oii!"

 _Buagh!_

"A-aw!"

.

.

.

Karamatsu terbangun di pagi yang rusuh , sambil mengelus benjolan dikepalanya akibat ulah seseorang yang sedang duduk di sisi lain kotatsu. Meminum teh hangat dengan matanya yang selalu terlihat tak tertarik, menatapnya seperti tatapannya dulu. Karamatsu kaget, tentu saja. Ia bahkan menangis selama setengah jam tanpa henti.

Rambut acak-acakannya masih sama, tingkahnya pun yang selalu menindas dirinya bahkan masih persis seperti dulu. Dan juga ia memakai jaket ungunya yang ternyata masih tersimpan rapih di dalam lemari.

Hanya saja, ia terlihat lebih putih segar juga wangi.

Karamatsu mungkin akan masih berfikir dia bermimpi jika ia tak merasakan sakit pukulan yang mengenai kepalanya. Tapi mulai sekarang dia akan percaya, bahwa yang di depannya adalah seseorang yang selalu ia doakan setiap malam, ia tangisi setiap malam, percaya bahwa di depannya ini adalah benar-benar seorang Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Di ruangan yang penuh nostalgia keluarga Matsuno sekarang hanya mereka berdua seorang. Duduk bersama menghadap ke televisi.

Televisi yang sengaja dinyalakan oleh Ichimatsu untuk mengurai canggung tak membantu mencairkan atmosfir aneh yang mengendap sejak tadi. Channel demi channel diganti, ada berita tentang anak yang diculik, mesin waktu, dan acara yang sebelumnya memang tak pernah dibiarkan dilihat lebih dari 10 detik.

Tik..

Tok..

Waktu terus berjalan.

"Karamatsu.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku bilang bahwa aku dari masa depan?"

"…"

"Tidak dijawab tidak masalah.."

Asap teh panas yang masih mengepul, dentingan detik jam, suara berita televisi. Walau hanya beberapa detik, canggung dan sedikit sakit, Ichimatsu mengarahkan pandangannya ke dinding berharap dia jadi semut yang sedari tadi ia lihat merayap-rayap di situ.

"Tentu saja aku akan percaya."

Deg

-He-

 **Berita di televisi**

"Mesin waktu.

Seorang professor jenius telah mengemukakan bahwa ia menemukan mesin waktu yang telah di uji coba oleh beberapa orang yang tak mau disebut namanya. Dengan penelitian dan usaha yang telah dilakukan lebih dari 10 tahun, akhirnya impian yang sulit dipercaya karena terlalu mendekati fiktif akhirnya terwujud.

Hasilnya benar-benar sempurna.

 _Tak ada yang pernah kembali setelah masuk kedalam lubang bercahaya aneh yang digadang-gadang oleh sang profesor sebagai mesin waktu itu._

Pro dan kontra tentang mesin waktu itu tak pernah usai sejak mesin itu dibuat dan ditemukan 2 tahun lalu. Sang professor mengatakan orang-orang uji coba yang tak kembali itu terbuai dalam masa yang mereka tuju dan akhirnya tak kembali. Terus mengatakan bahwa penemuannya sudah sempurna.

Dan sebagian orang- sebagian besar orang yang meragukan dan menentang penemuannya terus menuntut sang professor untuk masuk penjara segera atas tindakannya yang dianggap melanggar karena menghilangkan makhluk hidup ber-identitas."

Karamatsu itu terlalu baik, terlalu baik hingga menjadi sangat menyakitkan, menyebalkan. Bagi Ichimatsu yang _dulu_ , Karamatsu hanyalah seseorang yang seharusnya tak ada dan tak lebih dari target pelampiasan kekesalannya. Ia menyebalkan.

Selalu bisa tersenyum. Walau dibenci, diabaikan. Bahkan ketika semua saudaranya yang lain mengabaikan Karamatsu, yang akan Karamatsu lakukan hanyalah melakukan semuanya seperti biasanya. Bermain gitar diatas atap dan bernyanyi tidak karuan, memakai pakaian yang luar biasa silau, menggoda gadis-gadis dan mencoba menjadi keren dengan bahasanya yang sok puitis.

Ichimatsu tidak suka. Memang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang akan langsung menunjukkan jika ia tidak suka pada seseorang, benci pada sesuatu. Karamatsu tak pernah menunjukkan apapun, seperti ada tembok besar yang menghalanginya untuk mengungkapkan. Ichimatsu benci itu, ia menganggap Karamatsu orang yang munafik karena bersembunyi seperti itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya, kenyataanya. Karamatsu memang terlalu baik. Semuanya adalah kenyataan. Karamatsu tak pernah membenci saudara-saudaranya, ia menyayangi semuanya.

Dan Ichimatsu mulai frustasi karena pikirannya terus membuatnya berpikir bahwa ialah sosok jahatnya sejak awal.

\- Gone-

Tiba-tiba dada Ichimatsu terasa terhimpit sesuatu. Sesak sekali. Seakan-akan ia baru sadar dengan kenyataan.

Dengan mata yang memandang keluar jendela yang berhiaskan langit malam dan bulan purnama yang bersinar penuh. Angin dingin berhembus pelan menggerak-gerak surai hitamnya yang berantakan.

Ichimatsu menyerah.

"Di masa itu, masa depan. Karamatsu tidak ada. Ia menghilang. Walaupun aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali menyelamatkannya dengan berpindah-pindah antar ruang dan waktu, hasilnya sama saja. Dia seperti tidak pernah diciptakan. Tidak pernah ada.

Aku benar-benar menyesal karena pergi tanpa bilang kepadanya, kepada saudara-saudaraku juga. Pergi ke masa depan. Berharap semuanya akan lebih baik walau awalnya hanya niat bermain-main.. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, di masa itu. Karamatsu, kakak. Dirimu, tidak ada."

Ichimatsu mengungkapkan semuanya.

Ia hanya ingin menikmati saat ini. Menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Karamatsu, menikmati keberadaannya. Keberadaannya yang nyata.

Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang _dulu_ yang sangat membenci Karamatsu. Ichimatsu tak mau kehilangan lagi.

Ia takut. Walaupun jika ini adalah sebuah karma, ia berharap waktunya dengan Karamatsu akan sedikit lebih lama.

"Begitu."

"Uh, apa kau marah?"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin aku marah padamu." Karamatsu menjawab, menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan ingin menangis. Tidak-tidak, ia tak ingin menangis lagi.

Setelah kepergian saudara-saudaranya yang sudah lulus dari pengangguran. Hilangnya Ichimatsu. Perginya kedua orang tuanya.

Bertahun-tahun ia bertahan sendirian. Dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri "aku ingin melihatmu lagi bermain bersama Jyuushimatsu, Ichi."

Mencari keberadaan Ichimatsu, berdoa tentang keselamatannya dan terus percaya suatu saat ia akan kembali.

Sampai Osomatsu berkata "aku benar-benar muak, tak bisakah kau mencari gadis lagi saja seperti kerjaanmu yang dulu?", juga Todomatsu yang bilang "apa kau gay Niisan? Menyakitkan sekali."

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terbayar.

Beban dipundaknya seperti hilang tak bersisa.

Bulan yang dulu seakan selalu mengejeknya itu bahkan terlihat sangat indah di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan seakan indra-indranya sudah tumpul, angin malam sedingin es yang sedari tadi menghembus sudah tidak jadi masalah.

Ia sudah berakhir di sini.

Fin.

A/N :

Ng, aneh ya? Maafkan jika ada yang membingungkan.

Ini dah mendem di folder draft sejak taun kapan coba :')

Sekalian bernostalgi dengan osomats akhirnya saya mencoba-berusaha keras buat selsein ini walaupun akhirnya jadi gaje….

.


End file.
